kingdoms_of_arimaethiafandomcom-20200215-history
Clan MacClain
Clan MacClain is one of the oldest highland clans in Arimaethia dating back to one of the first to migrate to Arimaethia. They inhabit a large wooden fortress in the heart of the highlands known as Dun MacClain. History In the year 1203 while much of the highlands were still under the control of the vile Kingdom of Breath, many of the highland clans had started to rebell against Breath. One of the most notable clans to rebell was Clan MacClain, under the leadership of Gregor MacClain, 53 at the time, they constructed a large hillfortress known as Dun MacClain (Dun in the common tongue "Fortress"). With its walls built thick and strong Dun MacClain was used as a key point of strategy in the fight for freedom against Breath. The MacClains saw some of the fierciest combat in the rebellion, which came to be known as "The Great Uprising" In 1211 the Kingdom of Breath lost control of the highlands at last, once again the clans were free to govern themselves, but in their freedom they forgot how weak they had become during the war, many foreign nation flooded in hoping to gain more land from the weakend highlander's leaving a bloody trail as they went. The four strongest clans combined forces the Macrae's, the Murphy's, the Gray's, and the MacClain's and fought off the invading powers for the 3 years which was known as "The 2nd War of Freedom". After the second war in 1214 the only clans great in numbers left were the Macrae's, the Gray's and the MacClain's, reminents of the other highland clans scattered into small settlements, merely shadows of their once mighty clans. Many of the highland clans died off, in 1257 the MacClain's lost contact with the Gray's and Macrae's. In 1269 the Kingdom of Breath attacked once more and took the unsuspecting highland people back under its control. The highlanders were forced into armies of Breath, they most notably served in the 15th Rear Guard, an almost all highland unit. The 15th saw some of the worst fighting during the "Bay War" in which the Kingdom of Breath fought off invaders from the west. It was not until Breaths decline in 1287 due to poor leadership and war that the highland people were free again, but yet again they were weak. Many of the highland clans died off, in 1298 the MacClain's lost contact with the Gray's and Macrae's. Recorded Family (+) Marriage (=) Children (D) Deceased (A) Alive *Gregor MacClain (D)+ Marion McCray (D) = Roy MacClain (D) *Roy MacClain (D) + Lillian Macalister (D) = Bryde MacClain (D) and Lorne MacClain (D) *Lorne MacClain (D) + Alana Macleod (D) = Dunaven MacClain (D), Irene MacClain *Bryde MacClain (D) + Sonia Gunn (D) = Caden MacClain (D) *Caden MacClain (D) + Lara Kerr (D)= Bannock MacClain (D), Morven MacClain (A), and Adair MacClain (D) *Irene MacClain (D) + Mahkim Macrae (D) (Joined Clan MacClain) = Bannok MacClain (A) *Dunaven MacClain (D)+ Fia Trotter (D) = Cadrik MacClain (D), Hamish MacClain (A), and Tavesh MacClain (D) *Tavesh MacClain (D)+ Evina Clark (A)= Tarril MacClain (A) and Greer MacClain (A) *Adair MacClain (D)+ Owen Weir (A) (Joined Clan MacClain) = Fergus MacClain (A) *Cadrik MacClain (D) + Kyla McMillian (D) = Arden MacClain (A) *Hamish MacClain (A) + Nessa Caitlin (A) = Fald MacClain (A) Unrelated Clan Members *Sergeant Burhn - Burhn was the Breathian commander of a small troop in the 15th Rear Guard. He fought beside Bannock and his fellow clansmen who were under his leadership. Burhn is a trusty fellow and pledges to protect his friends with his life. *Guardsman Jinty - Was a Breathian Guardsman under the command of Sergeant Burhn in the 15th Rear Guard. *Guardsman Aden - Was a Breathian Guardsman under the command of Sergeant Burhn in the 15th Rear Guard. *Taggart Gray - Taggart is the last known living member of the Grays, he now lives in Dun MacClain, under the care of the Clan. Notable People *Gregor MacClain - Constructor of Dun MacClain, wielded the mighty blade of Clan MacClain. *Roy Macclain - Ordered the construction of Catritish for his father Gregor and the rest of Clan MacClain to be buried in. *Lara Kerr - First warrior woman of the Clan. *Bannock MacClain - Current head of Clan MacClain. Special Places *Lake Lachlan - Lake Lachlan lies at the base of the hill that Dun MacClain resides. It serves as a food source for Clan MacClain. * Catritish - Catritish is the burial ground for all the members of Clan MacClain, it was built in 1221 to bury Gregor MacClain in after he past of old age. Recent History Clan MacClain is still a thriving settlement deep in the highlands though more travelers have found their way into the highlands starting their own settlements possibly threatening their simple way of life. Trivia *Clan MacClain's colors are brown and green. *The timber walls of the Dun are coated in a special herbal mix made by Fia Trotter that keeps the walls from igniting and burning down as normal lumber would. *In 1277 Hamish, Morven, and Bannok MacClain were focred to serve in the 15th Rear Guard of the Kingdom of Breath, under the command of a Breathian Sergeant named Burhn. *Hamish, Morven, and Bannok MacClain all hold the rank "Guardsman" from the fallen Kingdom of Breath's military regiment the 15th Rear Guard. *The men of Clan MacClain compete in a series of physical challenges every year know as the Highland Games. The event consists of a foot race, archery, and the long jump. Category:Towns and Places